guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maw the Mountain Heart
Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 06:02, 16 March 2006 (CST) ---- Where in Grenth's Footprint? I have been all around it many times, never saw HIM! :) --Karlos 09:46, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) Here is a picture I took showing where Maw was when I capped feast: Maw Map And here is a full screen shot showing the capture: Maw full-screen :Wow.. I have cleared this area no less than 5 times. Never met the guy. Good thing I know where to look now. :) --Karlos 08:44, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) hehe thats me ^__^ tis my last name Skuld‡ 09:11, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) An Evening in Snake Dance: Part One of an Odyssey in Three Parts ... Three map regions are listed for the one boss. Does that mean that there is only a 1:3 chance that the boss will spawn when you enter any one of those three regions? A friend and I cleared out Snake Dance, paying particular attention to the area "below the cliff, just southwest of the entrance to Grenth's Footprint." No Maw no where. By the time we exhausted Snake Dance, we were too burned out to go on to Dreadnaught's Drift, for which the location's description is welcomingly precise. By that time, we wondered how likely it was that Maw would spawn at all. The screenshot appears to be from the 3rd area, Grenth's Footprint, but there's no description of where within the region to locate that mini-map. Please don't misinterpret what I'm saying. I'm grateful for the posters' work yet hope that others can supplement the existing information. Has anyone else had success locating (or being located by!) this boss? Does anyone know how often the boss actually spawns in the various map regions? Please add what you can from your own experience. Thank you! :) --Krissy 00:53, 14 December 2005 (UTC) :The only place I have personally run into him was in Dreadnaught's Drift, but I haven't exactly searched him out. --Rainith 01:09, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::I posted the picture, it was taken in Dreadnaught's Drift. I have met him there everytime I went there (4 times total). But one time I was there with a necro trying to cap Feast of Corruption and he complained that he had come 3 times before and not found him. That is, however, 2nd hand info. Dreadnaught's is the best place to cap him though. You fight several groups, check him out, if he's not there, exit to Snake Dance, come back, and look for him again. --Karlos 03:34, 14 December 2005 (UTC) As a random note, I was feeling lazy when I wanted feast, so I went to Beacon's Perch and found a runner. I paid him to run me (and henchmen) backwards from Rankor to Dreadnought's and then leave. I also believe he'll always spawn in Dreadnought's. --Fyren 04:53, 14 December 2005 (UTC) :When I first went to cap Feast, I full cleared Dreadnought's twice, and then err7ed before I could try it a third time. I don't think Maw spawns every time, and I sure know Maw doesn't spawn every time in Grenth's, as I've only seen him that one time I took the above screenshots. I've heard others say he spawns there, but I think it's a rare spawn. Might be easier to cap it in Grenth's than from Dreadnought's, especially as in my experience, Maw doesn't always spawn there either.LordKestrel 01:36, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::Stupid question: were you going right up to the area that he's usually in (by the statue of Dwayna, or, rather, just a bit east of that)? You won't see him until you aggro him, IIRC. While it may be easier to sit on the zone border and reload Grenth's Footprint or Snake Dance until you get him, I found that the chances of Maw actually appearing are quite rare... I checked the aforementioned spawn in Grenth's Footprint a good 20 times before giving up and going for the long hunt instead. I also used the Snake Dance / Grenth's Footprint zone border to rezone Snake Dance about 15 times or so, but perhaps I wasn't checking the right area of Snake Dance. Finally I just decided to hit Dreadnaught's Drift. He was there the first time (though some bad spawns along the way caused me and my henchies to acquire pretty massive DP, which I conveniently got rid of at the statue - and it only cost me ~10k). So, at the very least, I can confirm that it's very hard to get him to spawn in the other locations. 130.58 02:48, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I full cleared Dreadnoughts, got my dp removed at the statue, etc. I haven't been to Grenth's Footprint in a while, I wonder if they removed Maw's spawn from there. Or, it could be you need to enter from the east in order for Maw to spawn. LordKestrel 01:46, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Spearhead Peak is it now? That's new. Does this stupid worm spawn all over the place, or what? Can anyone confirm this? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 01:16, 27 February 2006 (CST) : It seems to me like he can spawn pretty much anywhere in the Southern Shiverpeaks, with the only guaranteed spawn in Dreadnought's. No official confirmation on that of course, but the article could be updated to reflect these observations. LordKestrel 05:27, 2 March 2006 (CST) I was talking to some guy (a runner) in Droks way once upon a time. He was telling a great fish tale about how "on that hill north-northwest of Droks, with all the Tengu and Trolls on it" he was passing by, almost finished with a Droks run, when on that very afore-mentioned spot, a "huge, no, MASSIVE Wurm appeared out of the middle of nowhere! Scared the crap out of me, to say the least!" Every time I wander around that spot I hope, sometimes fear, to meet the massive creature, whom I now believe to be Maw. I love how this one creature can inspire into the folks of Guild Wars like none other. Onis got nothing on Maw. ;) --Macros 19:58, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Fall from wiki grace This guy does not appear when I search for "maw" or "Maw," in addition, he is not findable through "bosses by profession" cause he's not categorized as a necro boss, just a wurm boss. In short, he's falling from wiki grace into oblivion. :) --Karlos 06:01, 16 March 2006 (CST) maw at talus? 62.226.62.86 17:12, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Still indisputably the largest Monster? Doesn't The Leviathan rival Maw in size? Surreality 13:00, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :The leviathen is in cantha. "the game" is referring to tyria imo 83.67.39.175 13:19, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Maw locations.. Please stop adding locations to the list people until you provide a screenshot. For example, the wurms next to the giants are Frost Wurms. I need to see a screenshot that tells me the user did not mistake the frost wurm for Maw. --Karlos 23:59, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Snake dance (from article) — Skuld 17:24, 25 October 2006 (CDT) this is me and my allince capping Maw in snake dance.We rocked his socks.